Big Girls Dont cry Song Fic
by Blackemoangel
Summary: Kagome has decided she needs to make it on her own. Originally a one-shot.
1. Big Girls Dont Cry

OK i am back! I have lots of new ideas and i am trying new things. I do plan on finishing my old stories they just might take a while :) so to all my fans be on the lookout because right now i have nothing but free time on my hands

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters used in this fic. Also the song is owned by whatever company owns Fergie not me

**Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now**

Kagome woke up to the refreshing scent of her boyfriend, Sesshomaru's sheets. He had allowed her to stay over night while he went off on a buisness trip. he left early yesterday and was planning on coming home this afternoon.

**You're probably on your flight back to your home town**

All day Kagome had been thinking of what she wanted to do with her life. She felt as if she was missing something in her life. She felt as if she were dependent on him. He bought her an apartment after she was kicked out of her mother's house. He paid all of her bills and made sure she had a decent, well paying job.

**I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity**

She felt as though she needed to find what she was looking for on her own. So today she decided she was leaving. All of her friends and family so that she could find what she needed to and feel whole.

**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry**

She took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote him a letter. Telling all of her thoughts and feelings as best as she knew how. She needed him to know it had nothing to do with him. She felt that by going out on her own and surviving she would achieve her desire. She knew that had she told him he wouldn't have let her go so it was best that he didn't know.

**The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**

She began to cry, feeling guilty because she was leaving behind everyone she truly cared about to a place that was foreign to her. But if she stayed she would only be holding her self back from the wonders of the world.She wouldn't feel freedom at her fingertips as she desperately wanted to.

**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry**

**Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too**

She remembered how she first met Sesshomaru. They met in the Second grade. He was the new kid that everybody thought was a girl. He was always being picked on until one day she couldn't take it anymore and sucker punched one of the kids right in the nose. From that day on they had been best friends playing silly games during recess and such.

In the 4th grade they had a field trip to the museum on Egyptian culture. Kagome had always been afraid of mummies. So when they got there she bean to cry and Sesshomaru allowed her to cry on his shoulder. He held her hand for the rest of the feild trip and never let it go.

When they were in 7th grade he finally asked her to be his girlfriend on Valentine's Day. All the girls were jealous at how close they were. They had no secrets. They were just so comfortable around each other.

**We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside**

She reminiced on all the things they shared. Their first kiss, first dates, first psrty as an official couple, and the first time they made love. That one made her blush.She knew that if she stalled he would be home and wouldn't allow her to leave. She walked out to the car and placed her luggage in the trunk. She got in the car and reved up the engine and drove off.

**I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity**

**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry**

Sesshomaru arrived home about 45 minutes after she left. Seeing that her car was not in the driveway he wondered why she left so soon. He walked in the house to find a note on his living room table.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_You are probably wonderng why i left so soon. Well the truth is I have left on a voyage that I feel I must take alone. Please don't come looking for me. I need to do this. This is not goodbye, but simply an i'll see you soon. Promise me you will think of me everyday. I will keep in touch as much as I can. I need to know if I can make it in the world by myself. I need to be free. I hope you understand. I love you with all my heart._

_Love, Kagome_

He gave a small smile as a tear came out of his eye. He knew it was coming and it had finally happened. He threw his jacket on the couch and went upstairs to go to bed and get ready for the day ahead.

**La Da Da Da Da Da**


	2. When Youre Gone

**"When You're Gone"**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Also i do not own the song used. It belongs to Avril Lavigne and her record label._

Sesshomaru sat in his dining room with a glass of hennessy looking at the fire. It had been 8 months since Kagome left him and he had been doing fine until a month ago. She called him a few times but she never said much but that she was doing good and it was beginning to unnerve him.

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

He didn't want to admit it to anyone but her. He missed her dearly and it was killing him that she wasn't here next to him. His idiotic younger brother, Inuyasha, had suggested he bed with another woman. Sesshomaru had punched him square in the jaw for even thinking that he would bed with another woman while he was waiting for Kagome to return to him.He had recently been taking up drinking to get rid of his pain. He had never really cried till she left. The tears just couldn't help but fall.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**

He felt really ... well, empty without Kagome. His buisness was begin to fall little by little because he couldn't concentrate on his work. It was really getting to him. His eyes lost their normal shine and happiness he began to become distant from everyone now that she was gone.

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**

Once again the tears fell. Last time he talked to her, she told him she was coming home really soon. He went out and bought her a nice present (in the next chapter) and everything. Now all he had to do is wait. When she first came into his life she changed it completely. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Without her, he wouldn't even be aable to begin to comprehend what his life would be like. Most likely dull and boring like it is now.

**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

With glass in hand he got up and walked to the bed room where one of her outfits still laid on his bed. He ran his fingers over the soft material, mindful of his fingers not to rip it. He picked up the shirt and smelled it. It was heavenly. It still smelled like her wonderful scent of cinnamon and vanilla. It was such an intresting smell which is what he loved about it. No one else that he knew had anything that even compared to that scent.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**

Helaid on the bed and thought of all the things that they had gone through over the years, good and bad. No one had been there for him like she had. She was his best friend, his lover, his girlfriend, his soulmate and maybe ... soon even his wife. He could see himself with her for the rest of his life. He really hoped she got back soon. Other wise, he might lose his mind! She made him feel good both spiritually andphysically. He was always much happier with her around.

**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

He went to go refill his glass. He was trying to figure out how and why he was blessed with such a beautiful person. Him of all people! Kami was really looking down on him and boy was he thankful. He looked at the almost empty bottle in his hand. Kagome wouldn't want this. He poured the conents of the bottle and his glass down the drain. He threw the botle in the trash can. He wondered where or what she was doing right now. Maybe she was with some other man. The thought made him envious of any other uy that could possibly catch her eye. He trusted Kagome with his heart and soul but well, you know how guys are with girls.

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**

All of a sudden there was a knock a the door. He Silently wondered who would possibly be out on a rainy day like this. He Walked to the door and opened it. In his view was Kagome. Soaking wet from head to toe and smiling. "I'm back." She said and he invited her in. It felt good to have her back he thought with the first smile in months.

_A/N - well i definately hope you liked this chapter. I already have the song for the next chapter but if you want to see me write a story for a song you like, feel free to review or send me an email at Look for the next chapter to be coming soon!!_


	3. Promise Ring

_Back with the third chapter. I'm getting so excited at the reviews I am getting. They just encourage me to write these stories even faster. In a while I plan on expanding to other anime and stuff. It will prove to be intresting._

_Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to none other than Rumiko Takahashi(sp?) And this song belongs to Tiffany Evans and her record company._

**To the b  
To the b  
To the b  
Cause I need  
Everybody to the floor (why)  
Cause this beat is sick (yeah)  
It's time to rock (uhhh)  
That's what it is  
Tiffany is the name  
Love is the game  
The only way to play is with this promise ring**

Kagome was out with her girls at club Nexon. They were playing one of her favorite songs. "Promise Ring" by Tiffany Evans. She loved this song because it reminded her of what Sesshomaru had given her earlier this week. She was working and grindin her hips to the beat. People began to make a circle around her watching how good she was. Kagome was so caught up in the song she was just feeling it not paying attention to the people around her. Next thing she knew there was a guy behind her. She smiled because she knew exactly who it was. It was her baby, Sesshomaru. And now she really worked it out doing all the tricks she knew would make him go into a frenzy.

**Sometimes a girl needs to know that she's appreciated for all the things she does  
With some sorta of token of love**

She remembered earlier that week when she had just gotten back from Kyoto. She was so glad to be home. When she opened that door soaking wet it was like they were meeting for the first time again. They locked eyes for what seemed an entenity before she ran to him and gave him the world most passionate kiss. She was glad to know that he hadnt slept around or done anything to make her regret coming back while she was gone.

**Cause without it her young heart won't know (heart won't know)  
And right then to my surprise  
(He) Pulled out a small velour box pink ribbon tied**

When their kiss ended she watched amazed as he pulled out a small box with a pink ribbon on it. So many thoughts were going through her head at the moment. Was he going to propose? What did her hair look like? Was this all a prank?? She was just so overwhelmed with thoughts! She lok at the box trying to dechiper if it was a necklace,a ring, a pair of earrings, what could it possibly be?

**I'm wondering what's inside  
He opened it and then he replied**

When he opened up that box, woah. that was the only thing she could think of. She was too flabbergasted to speak. She stood there with the stupidest grin on her face watching as he slid it on to her finger. "Kagome Higurashi, Do you take me, Sesshomaru Tashio to be your serious boyfriend. I know that you are not ready to be married and you know that I am afraid of commitment. However i am willing to give it a try for you. I promise to always be there when you need me, even when you don't need me. I Promise to always be your friend that you can come to for anything. This is an everlasting promise. Would you do me the honor of wearing my promise ring?"

**He said I promise not to hurt you, promise not to lie  
Promise to befriend you and defend you with my life  
I promise you forever, I promise you today  
(He said)Would you where my promise ring  
(I said yes)**

" Oh My Gosh... its beautiful." She just smiled as she looked at the shining ring on her finger. It was a Zircon 'Laya' Promise Ring. White gold with a sparkling sky blue gemstone in the middle. Who knew such simplicity could be so beautiful. "Yes. Yes. YES!! OH MY GOSH SESSHOMARU YES I ACCEPT!! I LOVE YOU!! Do you know how beautiful this is?? The stone reminds me of our first vacation together to the Virgin Islands where the beach was so clean and clear. And this part right here..." He noticed she was ranting like she always did when she was excited. He silenced her with a kiss. She practically melted under his passionate kiss.

**If you break your promise we breaking up  
Gotta couple things that I want  
Walks in the park and sweet things  
If I rock your promise ring  
I could be pretty young thing (young thing)  
You could become my king (my king)  
I gotta have you by me  
Yes, I'll rock your promise ring**

**Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring  
Yes, I'll rock your promise  
Yes, I'll rock your promise ring**

The next day, Kagome and Sango were shopping when the light hit Kagome's ring and caught Sango's attention."Woah. So when is the big day and when did you plan on telling me??" ,She said excitedly. Kagome looked at her confused. Sango pointed to the ring and looked at her questioningly."Oh I completely forgot! Heehee. Sessshomaru gave it to me yesterday when i got back. Isn't it beautiful? But its just a promise Ring nothing really serious yet. He knows i'm not ready to get married and he not ready for that kind of commitment. We respect each other.I keep looking at it. I just can't believe its mines. Maybe I can talk him into talking to Miroku to get you something nice." With that, Sango turned away and blushed. " No no that's okay." And they continued their fun filled day.

**How in the world could a girl say no (no)  
I knew it the moment he made my finger glow (glow)  
It's good to know I'm who he chose (chose)  
It was your heart he felt now it shows (now it shows)  
You know when ya see me floss  
No way it's gonna get loss (loss), I'll never take this off (off)**

She never took it off it didn't matter where she was. They had a little arguement one day and she went out to a club and got drunk. A guy named Naraku was trying to get her to his home but saw she had on a ring and mistook it as her being married. They got back together the next day however. She felt so good knowing that he was always going to be there for her. She always had dreams of being old and still wearing this ring and her engagement and wedding ring on the left hand while talking to a guy that looked just like her and Sesshomaru who she guessed was her son. When she woke up from that dream she always looked forward to the future.

**When I'm older and they call me by your name  
I'll wear it on a chain  
Because I can hear you say**

**He said I promise not to hurt you, promise not to lie  
Promise to befriend you and defend you with my life  
I promise you forever, I promise you today  
(He said)Would you where my promise ring  
(I said yes)**

He still treated her with the same respect and compassion as he did when they first got together only now he did more caring things for her. Every morning he would wake her up with a gentle kiss so she could get up for work. Who needs an alarm clock when they can wake up like that every morning? From that day forward she went through each day with a smile. She had moved out of the apartment he had bought for her and was staying with him and she loved every second of it. She knew how much Sesshomaru loved dogs so one day while he was at work she went out and bought the cutest trained dog she could find. When Sesshomaru got home she was asleep with the dog on her lap. He gently shoke her when he noticed that her ring wasn't on her finger. He got worried and hadn't even noticed that she had woken up. As if she knew what he was loking for she pulled it out of her shirt where it was hanging off of a white gold chain." I told you I will never take it off." She said as she smiled. "And this little guy right here is for my own fun and protection. So if your at work he can protect me until you get back. And you like dogs."

**If you break your promise we breaking up  
Gotta couple things that I want  
Walks in the park and sweet things  
If I rock your promise ring  
I could be pretty young thing (young thing)  
You could become my king (my king)  
I gotta have you by me  
Yes, I'll rock your promise ring**

**Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring  
Yes, I'll rock your promise  
Yes, I'll rock your promise ring**

**Everybody get up rock  
Rock to this beat**

**My name is tiffany**

**And you all know me**

**All my girls with me, all the boys like me  
Come correctly, with a promise ring  
And you (and you), just might be my boo, my boo**

**Pro-mise that you'll ne-ver let me go and boy I'll  
Boy I'll wear your promise ring  
All you have to do is say the word and boy I'll  
Boy I'll wear your promise ring**

**Just let me know (just let me know, just let me know)  
All you gotta do is just let me know (just let me know, just let me know)  
You ain't going nowhere  
I ain't going nowhere  
I'll be on for sure but u gotta know that**

**If you break your promise we breaking up  
Gotta couple things that I want  
Walks in the park and sweet things  
If I rock your promise ring  
I could be pretty young thing (young thing)  
You could become my king (my king)  
I gotta have you by me  
Yes, I'll rock your promise ring**

**Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring  
Yes, I'll rock your promise  
Yes, I'll rock your promise ring**

_A/N - Well i am proud to say I have finished another chapter. I have a request for chapter 4 so keep coming with those reviews and requests and i'll keep the chapters coming:) feel free to email me at Angel 2005399 gmail .com (without the spaces)_


	4. Miss Independent

She had asked him such a simple question. And yet, he still had no answer to it. "Sesshomaru, why do you love me?"

**Ooh there's somethin about just somethin about the way she moves  
And I can't figure it out  
it's something about her.**

**Said ooh it's somethin about kinda woman that want you but don't need you  
And I can't figure it out  
it's somethin about her.**

Sesshomaru was currently sitting in his office. With nothing better to do, he tried to come up with a reason as to why he loved her. He turned on his radio where the song "Miss Independent" by Ne-Yo was currently playing. He started bobbing his head to the beat. After listening a bit he started thinking about Kagome. The song began to make him think... Why was he so infatuated with her? Like the song said , he can't figure it out but there is something about her. Maybe it was because she was the yin to his yang. The vanilla to his chocolate. The red to his blue and the OJ to his Simpson! Ok, well maybe not that last one. But you get his point. She honestly didn't need him. She could be with so many other men, so why was she with him? He couldn't figure it out.**  
**

**Cuz she walk like a boss talk like a boss  
Manicured nails to set the pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly Cuz she move like a boss do what a boss  
Do she got me thinkin about gettin involved  
That's the kinda girl I need**

He remembered when she came back yesterday from her girl's day out with Sango. She had gotten her hair and nails did. He hated when she did that, it meant no sex for him. But when he saw the way she glowed when she walked through the door, he couldnt stay depressed. It wasnt the type of glow you get after sex. No, it was the kind of glow she naturally had when she was extremely happy. He watched her sway her hips innocently and noticed she had a dominating posture. Like she knew what she wanted and was going to get it no matter what. She had flashed him one of her brilliant colgate smiles before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. They briefly chatted about the day and sat down for a movie. Thinking back on it, she always walked like that, and she always glowed. He hadn't really paid it much attention before.

**  
She got her own thing  
that's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own things that's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
ooh the way you shine  
Miss Independent**

Man this 'Ne-Yo' guy really knew what he was talking about! This song was describing everything so perfectly right now. That is why he loved her, she was independent. Unlike most of those gold-diggers that were always trying to get with him because he had money. That is why she had left for those long, excruciating eight months. To become independent, even though she already had been. She never asked him for that apartment when her parents kicked her out, he just bought it for her. He could have said " Well sucks for you, better find a job and a place quick or you will be sleeping with the rats!" But he didnt. He wouldn't even dare say such things to her. She didn't deserve them, not from him or anyone else. Maybe he was making her feel as though she was independent on him by being the one to pay for her place and getting her a good job, making sure she wanted for nothing. He thought he was being supportive! He may have gone just a little overboard with the supportive thing though.****

Ooh there's somethin about  
kinda woman that can do for herself  
I look at her and it makes me proud  
It's somethin about her  
Somethin oh so sexy about  
kinda woman that don't even need my help  
She said she got it she got it  
No doubt, it's somethin about her  
Cuz she work like a boss play like a boss  
Car and a crib she bouta pay em both off  
And the bills are paid on time yeah  
She made for a boss only a boss  
Anything less she tellin them to get lost  
That's the girl that's on my mind  


The song was right. There was something... interesting about a woman who is with you , but doesn't need you. It made you want, no, NEED her. Kagome was that type of girl, she took responsibility for her actions and made sure all of the bills were paid on time. She could have been with anyone, but she chose him. No wonder he loved her. How could it possibly have taken him so long to figure it out??

**She got her own thing  
that's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own things that's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
ooh the way you shine  
Miss Independent  
yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah**

Her favorite thing to say Don't worry I got it  
And everything she got best believe she bought it  
She gon steal ma heart aint no doubt about it  
girl ur everything I need, said ur everything I need  
yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah

He could tell the song was coming to an end but he couldn't help but try to relate to the song. Ever since she got her own job (she quit the one he got for her, not that he minded) she began to do a lot for herself. She bought new clothes and never really had to worry. She was in control of her own life, but he was happy to be there next to her. She stole his heart, and to be honest, he didn't want it back. She was everything he ever needed in a woman and he wasn't planning to ruin it. He checked the clock and grabbed his coat. Now he was ready to answer her question.****

Miss Independent  
That's why I love her

"Ask me again, ask me what you asked me earlier." His voice was soft and slow.

"Why do you love me?"

"Because, You have your own things, thats why I love you. Your independence makes you shine. You stole my heart, no doubt about it. Your everything I need, everything I need." He said quietly. It had sounded so much better in his head!

Kagome sat thinking for a second before she chuckled. " You've been listening to the radio again haven't you?"

"...Yes, why?" He stated, slightly confused. Why was the radio important right now?

"I knew it! Ne-Yo Miss Independent! You know thats copyrighting right? He could sue you." She burst into giggles.

Sesshomaru sweat dropped. He had been caught. He didn't even think about the fact that she listened to the radio faithfully! Oh Well. At least she knew why he loved her.


	5. Shake It

_Hey its Blackemoangel! So i was listening to the radio when this song came on and i had a sudden silly inspiration! Sesshomaru will be suppppper OCC in this one so don't be shocked mkay?_

**(Let's Drop!)  
(Yeah)  
(Come On)  
(Shake it shake it)**

**I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feelings tearing me up (here we go now)**

She never thought she would see the day when she would get Sesshomaru to go clubbing with her. She guessed it was because she asked so many times. She giggled to herself as she sipped lightly on her apple martini. She didn't plan on getting drunk tonight, it was all about having fun. She glanced around to see a lot of women glaring at her. She couldn't tell if it was because they saw who she was with, or because the guys they were with were openly gawking at her. Either way she basked in their jealousy. She looked over at Sesshomaru who was on the dance floor dancing with some girl. He looked so out of place. The blonde wanna-be bombshell had politely asked Sesshomaru to dance while glaring daggers at Kagome. She knew he didn't want to leave her side but told him to go on. She figured she could use a good laugh, which is exactly what he was giving her. The poor blonde was trying to dance sexy but it just looked awkward and unappealing. Sesshomaru looked up at her, she could tell he didnt want to be there. She got up and brushed the imaginary wrinkles out of her black chiffon mini-dress, and made her way over to him. "May I interrupt? I believe I owe my BOYFRIEND a dance." She said smoothly as she pulled him away from the blonde. She manuvered him to another spot and began to dance on him. Now was her time to show him just how bad she really was. A fast tempo song came on and Kagome really began to put it on him.

**  
Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)**

This woman was a temptress in diguise! There was no way an ordinary human could move the way she did, just no way. He was so thankful when she saved him from... Karyn. He shuddered at the thought. He had noticed her starring at him when they first walked in the club, but he didnt think she would be dumb or bold enough to ask him to dance,and in front of Kagome none the less. And then to top it off Kagome pushed him to dance with her saying something about 'needing a good laugh'. Did she think that was funny? Oh he would show her funny! He shall become the supreme conquerer of the word 'Funny'. Ok so maybe he was taking it a bit too far, but hey these were his thoughts darnit! The way she was moving was making it hard to concentrate. He had to do something before he lost all control. And then ... he smirked. Never a good sign. He decided since she had her fun, it was time he would have his. He moved from behind Kagome to stand in front of her. She looked confused as she tried to contemplate why he moved so suddenly. He bent backwards and whispered ever so softly "Shake it." And then, he did just that.****

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  


Kagome's eyes turned to the size of saucers as she watched Sesshomaru. He was ahem... shaking what his momma gave him? This just wasn't right! And what was worse is that, she was enjoying it. How could a guy who was so manly and stone cold, dance so... so good? She watched as Sesshomaru turned away from her wiggling his butt in a suggestive manner. Just how many vodka shots had he really had. She only saw him take two, did he sneak in some extras while she wasn't looking? He flashed her one of his rare but gorgeous smiles before he oh my goodness, he did not just drop it like its hot! Kagome felt as if she were about to die. Just standing there frozen, staring directly at him while he danced. Maybe someone had hit him over the head with a bottle? Yea, that was highly possible. She looked around to see everyone doing exactly what she had been doing only moments before. Did he even realize people could see him?? She couldn't even begin to think what was going through their minds! The odd thing was he still looked so... like Sesshomaru even with him shaking his butt when bending over. Well, If ya can't beat 'em join 'em! She then took her place behind him and grinded into his hips. He stopped for a second almost as if he didn't expect it. After they danced to a few other songs they went back to the bar for a round of drinks.

**  
Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (straight stare)  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide (I could hide)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feelings tearing me up (here we go now)**

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)

"So, what was that all about Sess?" She inquired.

"You had your fun, I had mine"

"Do you realized that you are a complete and total wierdo?"

"Hn." And thats where the conversation ended. Afterwards each was in their own little world not really paying attention to what was going on around them. ****

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
(I could tell that you could tell that I was takin' my time)  
I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
(Your body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn off the lights)

A tall black haired man came sliding up to the bar ever so gracefully. His ice blue eyes were enough to make any girl melt.

"Hi, my name is Jai, I couldn't help but notice you are a really good dancer and I was wonderi--"

"No, she's taken." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Oh I wasn't asking about her honey, I was asking about you. That hair and that face, what I wouldn't give to put that on my --"

"We are leaving... NOW!" Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and basically ran out of the club. They would never venture there again. That he would make sure of. Kagome giggled all the way to the car and on the way home. Of course, when they got to the bedroom, all giggling was replaced with... more appropriate sounds.****

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it


End file.
